


First Kiss TRADUCTION

by Sayuria



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuria/pseuds/Sayuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo en avait vraiment marre de ces filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser. Shizaya! TRAD d'un fic originalement en anglais de Zen Lion sur fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss TRADUCTION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zen Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zen+Lion).
  * A translation of [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52904) by Zen Lion. 



> Bonjour à tous! Ceci est donc une traduction d'un fanfiction du même nom se trouvant sur fanfiction.net, écrit par Zen Lion.

« Hey Izaya-kun, tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? » demanda une fille.

« Euh, et bien, en fait… »

« Owww, c'est trop mignon, il n'a jamais embrassé personne ! » dit une fille en couinant.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit… »

« Viens, je veux que ce soit moi ton premier baiser. » dit la même fille alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

« Non, c'est moi qui serai le premier baiser d'Izaya-kun ! » dit une autre fille, en poussant la première en la tirant par les cheveux.

Une autre fille vint près d'eux et envenima leur dispute idiote. Et encore une autre fille, et encore une autre. Bientôt, la classe entière fut envahie de fille, faisant partie du fan club d'Izaya, toutes se battant afin d'être la première a embrassé Izaya.

Les garçons de la classe étaient tous sous le choc, et la plupart pleuraient sur l'injustice de ce monde. À part, évidemment, le futur médecin clandestin et le blond, Shizuo, qui étudiait pour son test de rattrapage.

Si les choses étaient différentes, Shizuo n'aurait pas évité une seconde à partir en vitesse de cette classe. Enfin, une classe… Plutôt l'arène de combat de chat (il se rendit compte d'ailleurs que les combats de chat n'étaient pas aussi chaud que ce qu'il ne pensait !). Mais il devait absolument réussir son test et comme il avait détruit la bibliothèque à son dernier passage, il ne pouvait plus y mettre les pieds pour étudier.

Trop c'est trop, et finalement, il se leva et décida d'user de sa réputation de sanguin. « Oh, bon sang, vous voulez bien la fermer ! » cria-t-il, frustré. Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois-ci, les filles n'eurent pas peur de lui, mais alors là, pas du tout. L'une d'elles alla jusqu'à lui dire de se taire, le rendant encore plus en colère que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il se leva de son siège, en tapant des pieds, et se dirigea vers le garçon qui provoquait tous ces émules. Il attrapa Izaya par le col et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, provoquant un petit bruit choqué de l'adolescent et de toutes les filles présentes dans la classe.

Shizuo cessa le baiser et vit un Izaya encore perplexe. Il retourna ensuite s'assoir afin de retourner étudier quad une fille cria « Attrapez-le ! »

Oh, super.

Les filles du fan-club se rassemblèrent comme des abeilles et se mirent à courir après eux à travers toute l'école alors qu'il criait qu'un baiser ce n'était pas si grave. Il aurait volontiers frappé ces assaillantes, mais il ne frappait pas les filles.

La sonnerie retentit dans toute l'école et les étudiants retournèrent chez eux. Shizuo sortit de la classe d'où il venait de refaire son contrôle, qu'il avait bien évidemment raté. En ouvrant la porte, il vit une silhouette fine pencher sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Shizu-chan. » dit Izaya. « Tu vas devoir payer, tu sais ! »

Il grogna. « Et pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… Tu sais, on dit toujours que le deuxième baiser est bien meilleur que le premier ? Et plus romantique aussi. » dit-il, tout en se dirigeant de plus en plus de Shizuo, jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. « Mais cette chose-là tout à l'heure… C'était pire que notre premier baiser tu sais Shizu-chan. » dit-il en faisant une petite moue.

« Oh, ferme là. » Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge alors qu'Izaya posait ses bras autour de son cou, rapprochant encore un peu plus leur visage.

« Alors… » Il se pencha encore davantage, effaçant de plus en plus l'espace qui restait entre eux. « J'exige un meilleur troisième baiser de ta part ! »


End file.
